


Kiss your knuckles

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Abuse (off screen), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Faraday has a shitty step dad, M/M, they are problematic kids and social workers (or something like that?!?!)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Non è che Joshua Faraday andasse alla ricerca dei problemi. Non sempre, per lo meno.Solitamente erano i problemi stessi a trovarlo, che la cosa gli andasse a genio o no.E quel tale appena arrivato prometteva di essere un problema bello e buono. E oltraggiosamente sexy.





	

Non è che Joshua Faraday andasse alla ricerca dei problemi. Non sempre, per lo meno.

Solitamente erano i problemi stessi a trovarlo, che la cosa gli andasse a genio o no.

E quel tale appena arrivato prometteva di essere un problema bello e buono. E oltraggiosamente sexy.

Probabilmente era un paio di centimetri più alto di lui, corporatura asciutta, muscoli scattanti e dei capelli che sembravano essere della perfetta lunghezza per passarci in mezzo le dita.

Poi c’era il modo in cui li scrutava, con qualcosa di difensivo ma allo stesso tempo selvaggio, di qualcuno che è abituato sempre al peggio ed è più che pronto a ribattere con il _suo_ di peggio, un peggio fatto di nasi spaccati, nocche insanguinate e sorrisi ferini.

“Vasquez! Finalmente ti sei deciso a venire” lo accoglie calorosamente Sam, ma Sam accoglie calorosamente chiunque in pratica.

Il ragazzo scrolla le spalle, affondando appena la testa e agganciando i pollici nelle tasche, le nocche graffiate in bella vista, come un biglietto da visita con scritto in grande _GUAI._

Josh sa che effetto fanno tutti assieme, è stato anche lui al suo posto, non troppo tempo prima.

Ci sono Billy e Goody, praticamente seduti uno sull’altro ma per il momento riescono ancora a tenere la cosa adatta ai minori, grazie al cielo.

Red e Jack sembrano quasi un duo comico, il più piccolo della banda, sottile come uno stecco ma selvaggio come un puledro e il nonno della casa, una montagna muscoli, barba e abbracci da frantumare le costole, intenti a discutere come loro solito (probabilmente di cucina, è uno dei loro argomenti preferiti).

Sam, sempre così presente e di buon cuore, probabilmente aveva passato ore a stressargli l’anima come aveva fatto con Josh stesso per convincerlo finalmente a venire.

Insieme a Emma, Matthew e Teddy, quei cinque sono i personaggi più facili da trovare ad aggirarsi per la struttura, a tenere d’occhio che tutto il resto di _ragazzi problematici,_ o che provengono da _situazioni difficili,_ non combinino casini e sempre disposti ad ascoltare, dare buoni consigli basati spesso su schifose esperienze personali da cui però sono usciti a testa alta e mostrando il dito medio al mondo intero, e dare una mano in generale se serve (o dei preservativi, nel caso di Goody. Quel tipo prende la sicurezza sessuale molto seriamente).

Per quel che lo riguarda, Joshua è più che consapevole di essere ancora bello e impantanato nel casino della sua vita, e giura che ci sta lavorando su. Spera solo che non si noti.

Dei lividi in via di guarigione non sono esattamente la presentazione migliore, soprattutto se si vuole fare colpo sull’ultimo arrivato.

Non sa bene come Sam sia riuscito a trascinarlo a quei raduni per discutere delle proprie _esperienze_ e dei propri _sentimenti_ , probabilmente gli aveva promesso che non doveva parlare di _quello_ se proprio non voleva farlo e che avrebbe smesso di tormentargli l’anima se solo fosse venuto quando non aveva altro da fare ( _o quando ne aveva bisogno, quando era ridotto talmente male da non sapere neanche da dove iniziare a sistemarsi le ferite_ ). Aveva cercato di portare alcolici e sigarette nell’accordo, ma Sam doveva fare _l’adulto responsabile_ , e non poteva certo contrattare cose del genere con un quindicenne.

Fatto sta che dopo mesi in cui bene o male si è sempre trascinato al rifugio (per il wi-fi gratis, si dice, la pomata per le botte alla menta è assolutamente secondaria. La compagnia poi, quasi ininfluente) in qualche modo quell’atmosfera gli è entrata sotto pelle, ed è troppo pigro per cercare un altro posto dove leccarsi le ferite in santa pace.

“Oh bene, ci siamo trovati un messicano!” proclama a gran voce, agitando le braccia con fare esagerato.

Il nuovo arrivato, _Vas-vattelapesca_ , lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato mentre prende posto nel circolo della vergogna, sedendosi sgraziatamente su una sedia libera.

Lui non ritira la sua battuta, anzi la sottolinea ampliando il sorriso.

Dopo un lungo istante, Vas ribatte con un sogghigno tutto denti, piacevoli promesse e guai a non finire.

Joshua inghiotte a fatica, ed è abbastanza certo che se non fosse già seduto, quella vista gli avrebbe fatto diventare le gambe di gelatina.

Interessante, senz’ombra di dubbio, molto interessante.

Nessuno dei due dice niente in quel giro, oltre al proprio nome, Joshua perché non vuole far sapere che tiene conto dei giorni in cui riesce a non prenderle, e Vasquez probabilmente perché non abituato a mostrare nemmeno la più piccola apertura nella sua difesa.

Tuttavia torna anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora, e ogni momento libero che non passa a lavorare in officina apparentemente, e loro due si scontrano sempre in qualche modo, come due cani pazzi che vogliono solo la giusta occasione per saltarsi alla gola ( _e avere un assaggio del corpo dell’altro premuto contro il proprio, del sapore del sangue e della forza delle loro dita_ ).

Sam ed Emma sono esasperati da loro, Goody e Billy se la ridono felicemente perché loro hanno già capito, loro capiscono sempre (e Josh si chiede se anche a Vas abbiano infilato di nascosto un preservativo al lampone nella tasca della giacca o sono andati su gusti più esotici tipo il frutto della passione).

Per quel che li riguarda, Josh è sicuro che entrambi sapevano che la cosa sarebbe finita così, anzi non aspettavano altro, tutto quel girarsi attorno era stato solo un riscaldamento.

Certo, se doveva essere sincero non si era aspettato un leprecauno coinvolto nella faccenda, ma la scazzottata fianco a fianco, quella l’aveva decisamente prevista.

Magari poi tenterà anche di capire come un folletto sia entrato in tutta quella storia, quando avrà meno birra in circolo, magari, e quando Vas non sarà più in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, con la sua lingua che _fa cose_ , e la possibilità _finalmente_ di passare le dita tra quei ricci scuri letteralmente a portata di mano.

 

***

 

Alla fine gli unici davvero sorpresi di come si aggiustano le cose tra loro (con le loro mezze scazzottate che si fermano sul più bello per trasformarsi in intense sessioni di tutt’altra attività fisica sulla prima superfice disponibile e i continui insulti che acquistano un tono quasi d’affetto) sono Matthew e Teddy.

Persino Sam alla fine l’aveva capito, anche se Josh non è sicuro se sia stato grazie ad un suggerimento di Goody o per uno dei continui insulti-non-insulti in spagnolo che Vas continuava a rovesciarli addosso, senza sapere che Sam, a differenza di Josh, capiva perfettamente ogni lingua del creato e non.

Magari dovrebbe dirglielo, che Sam parla spagnolo intende, non si sa mai che Vas dica cose poco consone in pubblico e il pover’uomo venga traumatizzato.

Sì, probabilmente dovrebbe dirglielo, una volta che _ah,_ Vas finisce quella cosa con le dita che solo lui sa fare e _ooh_ , il suo cervello riesca a mettere più di un paio di parole in fila però.

_Frutto della passione, lo sapevo!_

 

***

 

Non è che non _parlano_ poi, come aveva insinuato Teddy, anzi a volte parlano fin troppo per i gusti di Josh.

Perché con Vas è fin troppo facile parlare, con Vas le parole gli escono quasi senza sforzo, e si trova a parlare del suo patrigno e di sua madre anche quando non vorrebbe, della violenza di uno e della paura dell’altra, mentre V ribatte con la sua famiglia fin troppo numerosa, suo padre in prigione e la sua stanchezza di dover combattere in continuazione contro tutti i pregiudizi e quindi ha optato per un vaffanculo contro il cielo e fare quel cazzo che gli pare in ogni caso.

Vas non gli dice mai che è un’idiota a non denunciare il suo patrigno e lui non insiste con la storia del “se solo t’impegnassi di più potresti arrivare a grandi risultati”. Sanno esattamente quello che stanno e non stanno facendo, sanno perché si fanno andare bene le cose così come sono e sanno che riconosceranno il vero momento di dire basta a tutto e dimostrare quello di cui sono davvero capaci.

 

 

 

Inoltre, Josh sa anche quando le cose tra di loro hanno iniziato a diventare _serie_ : all’inizio di quella che avrebbe potuto essere una mattinata di scuola come tante altre, se non fosse per il fatto che vanno a due scuole diverse e quindi _che cazzo ci fa Vas lì_ e _di chi diavolo è quella moto assolutamente favolosa su cui è appoggiato?!_

Gli ci vuole più di qualche momento per riuscire a controllare la sorpresa che ha dipinta sul volto. Veramente gli ci vuole più di qualche istante per riuscire a riaccendere il cervello, perché trovarsi Vasquez, all’entrata della scuola, tutto jeans strappati, giacca di pelle, capelli spettinati e sogghigno compiaciuto con tanto di quella che sembrava un’Harley Davidson originale era in pratica un sogno erotico ambulante.

E forse si stava comportando come una dodicenne alla sua prima cotta ma diavolo, chiunque sarebbe riuscito a tenersi i pantaloni addosso a quella vista si sarebbe meritato un premio.

Con un mezzo mugugnio strangolato che non sapeva nemmeno lui da dove gli era uscito o cosa voleva dire, Josh riesce, in un certo senso, a riprendere il controllo di sé.

“Voglio saperlo?” chiede avvicinandolo.

“Test drive” è la risposta, con il sogghigno che si allarga in un sorriso ancora più compiaciuto.

“È il tuo modo di dire che hai finito di ripararla senza dire niente a nessuno e oggi hai approfittato del giorno di chiusura per rubarla e andarci a fare un giro, vero?”

“Mi conosci troppo bene”

“Sei il peggiore”

“È per questo che ti piaccio”

“Sì, decisamente”

Stanno per qualche istante a guardarsi e a lasciarsi guardare da in pratica mezza scuola. Tutti sapevano che Joshua Faraday si metteva facilmente nei guai, e Joshua Faraday sapeva anche che impressione dava Vasquez e la non-esattamente-sua moto, quindi quello probabilmente sembrava un guaio anche più grosso del suo solito, ma la cosa non gl’importava particolarmente.

“Allora, ci stai?” si decide infine a parlare l’altro.

Josh può sentire lo sguardo di Teddy perforargli il cranio, e probabilmente anche si avvicinerebbe se non fosse che l’ultima volta che li ha interrotti Vas ha minacciato d’investirlo con la veramente-sua moto che si è costruito con le sue stesse mani e pezzi recuperati, e le minacce di Vas in qualche modo vanno sempre prese sul serio.

Ma è anche vero che lo sguardo perforante di Teddy non è niente rispetto a quello di Sam o, che il cielo ce ne scampi, di Emma. Ed essendo abbastanza abile ad ignorare sia Sam che Emma, Teddy al confronto è una bazzecola.

Si beccheranno una bella lavata di capo, questo è certo, probabilmente verranno chiamati in causa anche Horne e Matthew.

Ma Josh sa che mentre Emma e Sam li sgrideranno, con Jack e Matt alle spalle come man forte, Vas sarà esattamente nella sua stessa posizione, esattamente al suo fianco, i gomiti che ha volte si sfioreranno per una finta casualità, una molto poco credibile aria dispiaciuto addosso e un sorriso che minaccia di uscire ogni volta che si scambiano uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio.

Alla fine, esasperati e senza voce, li lasceranno andare, e loro potranno festeggiare con del sano sesso della vittoria in qualche posto che non hanno ancora dissacrato (è quasi certo che manchi all’appello il divanetto nell’angolo del secondo piano, oltre che la stanza di Red, ma per la stanza di Red bisogna organizzare la cosa con più cura o si finisce per beccarsi una freccia in qualche punto molto inappropriato del proprio corpo).

Quindi non è che sia una scelta molto difficile.

“Mi pare ovvio! Diamoci una mossa prima che l’arpia di storia mi veda”

Vas ride, mettendosi dritto sulle gambe e recuperandogli un casco.

“Addirittura?”

“La sicurezza prima di tutto” risponde, mettendosi alla guida della moto con un’eleganza tutta ferina prima di mettersi anche il suo casco in testa.

Con un sorriso enorme, e se non fosse nascosto dal casco anche molto imbarazzante perché lasciava trasparire tutta una serie di cose/sentimenti/bozzolochesiagitanelmiostomacomanonsonoassolutamentefarfallemicasonounaragazzinainamoreio, Josh sale dietro di lui quasi saltando.

“Vedi di fare un’uscita con stile, ho una reputazione da difendere io”

L’altro ride, accendendo quella bellezza “Allora vedi di non cadere, non torno indietro per recuperarti, guero”

Poi dà gas e il segno della loro sgommata probabilmente ci metterà anni per sparire dall’asfalto.

 

 

 

È una giornata strana quella, la passano a scherzare, provare la moto a turno e si scambiano solo qualche bacio, come se fossero ai primi appuntamenti, baci impacciati perché stanno semplicemente ridendo troppo per portare le cose su un livello serio.

Baci che diventano semplici sorrisi premuti uno contro l’altro, mentre si rotolano sull’erba, sorrisi che non riescono a spegnere nemmeno una volta arrivati al centro, ed Emma capisce dopo solo cinque minuti di urla che per quel giorno non vale la pena insistere perché quei due sono troppo persi uno nell’altro per riuscire a fare un discorso sensato.

“Suvvia Emma, sono ragazzi innamorati, e les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne, dans l'éblouissante clarté de leur premier amour. Dovresti sapere anche tu come ci si sente”

Emma ringhia irritata, tira un pugno a Goody e poi bacia Matthew.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Poi arriva Il Giorno. Josh ha sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, ha sempre saputo che prima o poi il suo patrigno, quel verme infido, gliene avrebbe date talmente tante da rendergli difficile riconoscersi allo specchio, mentre sua madre guardava senza avere il coraggio di fare qualcosa.

Vas arriva mentre Emma sta finendo di ricucirlo, e nessuno dice niente, nessuno ha detto niente dal momento in cui si è presentato in quelle condizioni.

Quando Emma, con un sospiro, li lascia soli, V si avvicina e alza la mano per sfiorargli appena con le punte della dita la guancia.

“Non dire niente” riesce a gracchiare, e ancora non l’ha guardato negli occhi.

Ma lui non fa mai quello che gli dice “Oh guero, non serviva che ti facessi bello per me” e il suo tono riesce allo stesso tempo ad essere tremendamente serio e fintamente divertito che gli strappa un gorgoglio di risata, pessima idea viste le condizioni delle sue costole, ma ignora il dolore e ride ancora, ride finché Vas non lo abbraccia, anche il suo corpo scosso da singulti che potrebbero passare per risate, ma lui lo conosce troppo bene e sa che sta solo cercando di trattenere la rabbia per evitare di andare a picchiare il colpevole a sangue, se non peggio.

E nascosto contro il suo collo sa che può lasciare che le risate si trasformino in dolore e rabbia e forse piange un po’ ma anche gli occhi di Vas sono rossi quando finalmente incontra il suo sguardo quindi va tutto bene.

Poi V fa la sua magia, scrolla le spalle, gli prende la mano e gli chiede se ha voglia di andare a fare un giro in moto come se niente fosse.

Josh sa che il suo sorriso è ancora troppo disperato, sa che si aggrapperà a Vas con troppa forza durante la loro corsa e sa che Vas lo sa ma gliel’ha chiesto lo stesso, quindi ingoia sangue e saliva e dice sì.

Stanno fuori finché cala il buio, e quando Josh già inizia a lamentarsi che dovrà sorbirsi la cucina velenifera di Jack o di Red, Vas gli dice “Mangia da me” come se niente fosse.

Quando se li trova sulla porta giusto per ora di cena, sua madre li fissa per un lungo istante, spostando gli occhi da uno all’altro, prima sospirare e fare un grande sorriso, come se non si aspettasse nient’altro, invitandolo ad entrare e mettersi comodo.

I suoi fratelli e sorelle (diamine, ma quanti sono?) ci mettono poco a vincere l’iniziale soggezione e iniziano a tirare fuori tutte le storie più imbarazzanti su Vasquez-che-deve-chiamare-Lucas-o-si-girano-tutti che si ricordano, com’è dovere di ogni fratello fare, e ci vuole poco perché gli occhi gli si riempiano di lacrime dal ridere e il respiro gli venga a mancare (stupide costole).

E passa anche la notte lì, sul letto di Vas, con Vas al fianco anche se avrebbe dovuto dormire sul materassino gonfiabile messo per terra, ma si sono entrambi addormentati, cullati dal costante chiacchiericcio delle altre due pesti con cui condivide la camera.

“Dimmi solo che non tornerai là” è l’unica cosa che sussurra sull’argomento.

“…no. Dio no, ti prego” risponde sinceramente, aggrappandosi a lui talmente forte da fargli male probabilmente, come per paura di perderlo nei suoi stessi incubi che sa già che lo raggiungeranno anche quella notte.

Ma quando succede, quando l’incubo lo sveglia di soprassalto nel cuore della notte, il corpo madido di sudore e un grido strozzato in gola, non aveva nemmeno dovuto aprire gli occhi per sapere che era V quello al suo fianco, l’odore della sua pelle e la sensazione del suo corpo scattante ormai gli era diventato così familiare, quasi si trattasse di un’estensione di sé stesso.

Giusto, Vasquez, sua madre, chiamalo-Lucas-o-crei-troppa-confusione, tutti i suoi fratelli, una vera famiglia. Vas.

“Mh, guero?” mormora l’altro, mezzo addormentato e mezzo svegliato dai suoi movimenti.

“Fin qua tutto bene, torna a dormire”

“Bien”

Aspetta due respiri, poi intreccia le dita tra i suoi capelli, affonda il naso sul suo collo e prova a dire “Ti… amo?”

“Mhp, te quiero demasiado”

E lui finalmente può tornare a dormire stranamente confortato.

 

 

 

Il vero risveglio avviene per il flash di una macchina fotografica, poi seguito dalle risate dei bambini e dal loro fuggi fuggi generale mentre Vas cade dal letto per la sorpresa con un urlo e poi si mette al loro inseguimento imprecando nella sua lingua madre.

 

 

 

È strano vedere _Lucas_ assumere quasi un’aria responsabile, ma con loro madre già al lavoro e compito suo e di suo fratello maggiore, Tulio se non si ricorda male, occuparsi delle piccole pesti. Riconosce l’istinto di protezione che assume in confronto di tutti quelli a cui tiene, e allo stesso tempo l’aria annoiata per non far vedere quanto davvero voglia bene a quella banda di _demonios_ , come li chiama lui. Mai mostrare un punto debole, qualcuno potrebbe approfittarne.

I tre più piccoli vanno con la macchina di Tulio che li scarica prima di andare al lavoro, il resto dell’allegra brigata è sotto il controllo di _Lucas_ (…no, è assolutamente troppo strano, V gli si adatta molto meglio).

Si fermano davanti alla sua scuola, e come loro solito non possono non attirare l’attenzione. Probabilmente si staranno chiedendo chi è così folle da volersi invischiare con uno come Lucas Vasquez, il risaputo cattivo ragazzo del circondario. È abbastanza certo che i suoi fratelli renderanno un resoconto più che dettagliato, li può già vedere sghignazzare nella loro direzione.

“Allora, sei uno che attira l’attenzione o è tutto merito del mio fascino?”

“Punterei su quel Picasso che hai per faccia, decisamente”

Gli tira un pugno scherzoso, e per qualche istante non fanno altro che guardarsi.

“Sicuro che non vuoi che stia con te?”

La tentazione è forte “No. Ho bisogno di… pensare. E parlare con Sam”

“Pensare? Tu sai cosa vuol dire?”

Gli farebbe la linguaccia ma lui è più maturo di così. Assolutamente più maturo. Tipo da calcio-nello-stinco più maturo.

Vas ride, e lui gli si avvicina “Hai una reputazione da difendere o potrei tipo baciarti?”

“Direi che puoi tipo baciarmi _perché_ ho una reputazione da difendere – gli passa le braccia attorno al collo, tirandoselo contro – e comunque ammettilo che è solo una vendetta per quella volta della moto”

“Mi sembrava ovvio” poi finalmente si baciano e tutto fa un po’ meno male.

 

 

 

Quel pomeriggio Josh lo aspetta fuori dal centro, e si alza in piedi appena lo vede arrivare con la sua moto.

Dio, non si era mai reso conto di quanto gli piaceva vedere la maglietta alzarglisi appena sui fianchi mentre si levava il casco.

“Hey guero, tutto bene?”

Le sue braccia lo accolgono non appena gli si avvicina, e un bacio sul collo segue velocemente.

“Mai stato meglio. Mi dai uno strappo?”

“Certo. Destinazione?”

“Casa dolce casa”

 

 

 

Le mani gli tremano quando si fermano davanti alla casa, ma ne allunga una a Vas senza nemmeno guardare, sicuro della sua vicinanza, e basta sentirlo ricambiare la sua stretta perché la stretta attorno al suo petto si allenti.

La porta è aperta, e loro sono entrambi in casa, lo sa.

Sua madre li vede per prima ma non dice niente, e lui trascina Vasquez nella sua stanza. Nel giro di dieci minuti ha messo i suoi vestiti nel vecchio zaino militare di suo padre, insieme ai pochi oggetti a cui tiene. Il mazzo di carte è già al sicuro nella tasca e forse doveva sentirsi imbarazzato, me è stato Vas stesso a buttare nello zaino tutte le sue statuine dei dinosauri di quand’era piccolo. Gliene ha parlato fin troppo per fingere che non fossero importanti.

E poi l’ultima cosa, la più pericolosa.

La foto di suo padre e le sue piastrine sono nella sala, esattamente sulla scaffalatura in parte alla tv, davanti a cui _lui_ è seduto con già una lattina in mano.

“Cosa credi di fare?”

“Me ne vado” ribatte senza nemmeno guardarlo, concentrato a prendere gli oggetti. Sente sua mamma trattenere un singulto ma la ignora.

“Tu piccolo ingrato-“

Sa essere estremamente veloce, infimamente veloce addirittura anche da ubriaco fradicio, ma non ha speranze di confronto con Vas.

Riesce appena ad alzarsi e fare mezzo passo, la mano già alzata per colpirlo, quando Vas gliel’afferra e torce dietro la schiena come se niente fosse.

Vede le nocche sbiancarsi per la forza con cui lo sta tenendo, molto più del necessario ne è sicuro, e strappa un grido di dolore e sorpresa a quella sottospecie di verme.

Vasquez non batte ciglio, limitandosi ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui e dire “Joshua”

Riesce a mettere tutto nel suo nome. Un suo gesto e lo picchierebbe a sangue per lui. Un suo gesto e glielo terrebbe fermo mentre lui si prende la sua vendetta.

La tentazione è forte, anche se può già vedere lo sguardo di delusione di Sam.

Ma se Sam sarebbe solo deluso, _lui_ non gliela farebbe passare liscia, e Vas ha già troppi casini a cui badare, rischiare di finire dentro per aggressione non va aggiunto alla lista.

Perché se finisce in riformatorio non sarà più con Josh, non sarà a portata di mano ogni volta che ne ha bisogno, non sarà lì a coprirgli le spalle in ogni occasione e al momento quella è la cosa peggiore che può immaginare.

“Rischiamo di fare tardi per la cena, e dopo chi lo sente Red?”

Vas aspetta che lui li superi, prima di lasciare la presa e seguirlo, prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le loro dita come se niente fosse.

 

***

 

Si abitua facilmente alla nuova vita. Non che cambi molto ovviamente. A scuola continua a trascinarsi, o per meglio dire Teddy lo trascina, spesso in senso letterale, almeno finché non interviene Emma.

Vasquez è appena più premuroso, ma è abile a nascondere la cosa e lui può tranquillamente far finta di non accorgersene e di non trovarla, tutto sommato, quasi piacevole e confortante.

Red e Jack tentano di avvelenarlo in pratica tutti i giorni, Billy e Goody tengono ben rifornita la sua scorta di preservativi e il futuro alla fine non sembra più così opprimente.

Almeno finché non arriva Bogue e il suo piano di ristrutturare il quartiere per gente di classe.

E un gruppo di ratti come loro sarebbe molto meglio che annegasse nella marea.

Ma uccidere i ratti è molto più difficile di quel che si pensa e alla fine vincono, anche se con dei costi.

Il primo a finire in terapia intensiva è Matthew, appena all’inizio della faccenda.

Joshua chiude la lista dei feriti qualche settimana dopo, ma almeno hanno le prove necessarie per sconfiggere Bogue e loro sono tutti salvi.

 

 

 

Si sveglia con una strana sensazione fluttuante in testa e la voce infuriata di Vas nelle orecchie.

Cerca di chiamarlo, ma deve provarci altre due volte prima di riuscirci. La sua stessa voce gli suona strana alle orecchie.

Alla fine gli sembra di sentire qualcuno stranamente simile a Sam dire “Ve l’avevo detto”, e Sam che dice ve-l’avevo-detto non ha paragoni al mondo (specialmente se è a qualcun altro che lo sta dicendo), subito seguito dalle mani di V attorno al suo volto.

“Ehi guero, apri gli occhi dai”

È difficile obbedirgli, ma solo perché è lui fa uno sforzo. La vista paga, sentirlo distendersi al suo fianco ancora di più.

Con un verso di approvazione appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla e torna a dormire.

 

***

 

Ovviamente le cose poi non sono semplici. Si tratta di _loro_ , non sono semplici per principio.

La riabilitazione è più dura del previsto, il dolore lo rende più irritabile di quello che vorrebbe essere e _quell’idiota continua a non guardarlo in faccio, trattandolo come se fosse fatto di vetro, cazzo._

Alla fine è Josh a cedere, dopo due settimane e mezza (perché arrivare a tre sarebbe infantile anche per i loro livelli), soprattutto quando vede un brutto livido adornare lo zigomo di Vas, seduto immusonito al tavolo con un libro di fronte.

Sospira e gli si avvicina stampellando, ma l’altro non lo guarda nemmeno finché non gli sfiora il volto.

“Che è successo?”

“Oh, adesso mi parli?” è un ringhio sarcastico il suo, ma almeno gli sta prestando della vera attenzione per la prima volta da giorni.

Rotea gli occhi, sedendosi al suo fianco sulla panca e appoggiando in parte le stampelle “Dai. Cos’è successo?”

V lo guarda per un istante ancora, prima di scrollare le spalle e riportare l’attenzione sul libro.

“Degli idioti hanno creduto che mi fossi rammollito solo perché vado bene a scuola”

“Vai bene a scuola? E da quando?”

“Era il patto con Sam. Se m’impegnavo a scuola e non mi mettevo nei casini mi faceva venire a trovarti fuori dagli orari di visita”

“Oh - sapeva che grazie ad una delle sorelle di Sam che lavorava nell’ospedale i loro orari erano piuttosto laschi, ma quello non se l’era aspettato – e hai continuato ad impegnarti anche una volta che sono uscito?”

Altra scrollata di spalle “Non è che abbia molto altro da fare”

Subito dopo la Litigata, Josh aveva avuto paura che Vas non si sarebbe più presentato al centro e ne era stato dispiaciuto. Sapeva che si era col tempo affezionato anche agli altri della compagnia, spesso lui, Red e Sam potevano stare a confabulare per ore su nessuno sa bene cosa.

Era diventato un rifugio sicuro anche per lui, non voleva che lo lasciasse a causa sua.

E anche se, tecnicamente si erano presi un _periodo di riflessione,_ o così aveva deciso di ribattezzarlo Josh (perché preferisce davvero farsi saltare in aria piuttosto che anche solo pensare di _rompere_ con Vas), il solo vederlo aggirarsi con gli altri, tempestoso e ben deciso ad ignorarlo, rendeva sempre un po’ più facile respirare.

Alla fine si arrende, e con un sospiro strangolato, si appoggia contro il fianco di Vas, la sua testa che trova automaticamente l’incavo sulla sua spalla.

Sente l’altro irrigidire i muscoli, ma è davvero da troppo che non si sfiorano nemmeno.

“V, ascolta-”

L’interessato non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di finire, ma chiude con uno scatto il libro e si alza in piedi, incurante di lui.

“Vaaaas! Sto cercando di fare una conversazione adulta io! Mi costringerai davvero a saltellarti dietro?”

“Jodete”

“V!”

Ovviamente, come se non fosse già abbastanza imbarazzante saltellargli dietro, doveva pure inciampare, perdere l’equilibrio e finire lungo disteso per terra.

“Cos… oh, ma razza d’imbecille!”

Risentire, finalmente, il suo tocco sul corpo anche solo per aiutarlo a rimettersi seduto è talmente soddisfacente da farlo sghignazzare.

Ancora arrabbiato, Vas borbotta tra sé e sé in spagnolo ma non fa niente per sottrarsi alla sua presa intorno ai suoi polsi.

“Dove ti sei fatto male?”

“Non mi sono fatto male”

“Joshua”

“Non mi sono fatto male! Sono solo caduto sul pavimento. Una volta non mi avresti nemmeno aiutato a rialzarmi, anzi te ne saresti stato lì a ridere e promettere di prendermi in giro per l’eternità”

“Una volta non-” interrompe da solo il ringhio che gli stava rivolgendo contro, serrando gli occhi e prendendo un profondo respiro.

“Ragazzi? È successo qualcosa?” li raggiunge Sam, allamato.

“L’imbecille è caduto”

“L’imbecille è caduto perché lo stronzo non vuole ascoltarlo”

Sapendo che quando iniziano a litigare sarebbero andati avanti per ore intere se avessero potuto, Sam interviene prima che la situazione peggiori “Dovresti essere a letto a riposare”

Josh è veloce a spostare le mani dai polsi di Vas alla sua maglia, stringendo con forza i pugni “Solo se questo idiota si decide a parlarmi”

V impreca ad alta voce una volta ancora, trattiene a fatica un ringhio assassino in gola e poi acconsente con una smorfia.

Insieme, lui e Sam lo portano nella sua stanza al piano di sopra, facendolo sedere a letto. Per sicurezza Josh non ha mollato nemmeno per un istante la presa sulla maglia di V, conosce fin troppo bene quanto può essere infido quando ci si mette, ma l’altro non fa segno di tentare di scappare.

Sam li studia critico per qualche istante, prima di decidere, giustamente, che tutta quella situazione è troppo anche per il suo di buon cuore e quindi se la dà a gambe, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.

Dopo qualche istante, qualche istante lungo una piccola eternità in cui Vas non l’ha guardato, non l’ha nemmeno toccato, l’unico contatto è il suo pugno stretto con forza alla sua maglietta e appoggiato contro il suo petto, la porta si torna a riaprire, giusto lo stretto indispensabile per permettere a Goody di mettere dentro la mano e consigliarli allegramente di “Evitate cose troppo acrobatiche, non si sa mai che parta qualche punto” mentre lancia una scatola di preservativi che finisce dritta mirata sul letto.

La scena è così surreale (e la tensione così estranea da essere dolorosa) che Josh inizia ridere, solo per scoprire che non riesce più a fermarsi, e alla fine le risate diventano colpi di tosse e rantoli soffocati, perché le costole stanno ancora guarendo, e lui non riesce a prendere aria e tutto si sta facendo confuso e ha paura che non riuscirà mai più a respirare, quando improvvisamente sente le mani di Vas circondargli il viso e almeno le sue orecchie sembrano tornare in funzione.

“…shua. Joshua calmati, va tutto bene, solo respira per favore Joshua, por favor respira…”

Lui riesce a rispondere a malapena con un rantolo, ma Vas e lì, può toccarlo e concentrarsi sul movimento del suo petto contro il suo pugno, e piano piano l’aria riesce a tornargli nei polmoni.

Non sa se è lui che sta tremando o Vasquez stesso, ma poi tutto si riduce alle braccia dell’altro che lo avvolgono e alle sue labbra che continuano a muoversi contro la sua tempia.

“Dios, que serà la muerte de mì”

Lui ribatte con un doloroso e contratto verso, tutto ciò che i suoi polmoni riuscivano a fare in quel momento, chiudendo gli occhi mentre la stanza ancora gli gira attorno.

“Josh, prova a bere? Por favor?”

Non si era nemmeno accorto del bicchiere gli stava porgendo, ma lo accetta e beve lentamente dei piccoli sorsi, mentre il respiro finalmente gli torna normale, la gola smette di graffiare e le fitte al petto si fanno via via meno frequenti.

Vas continua a tenerlo stretto, le sue dita che passano dai capelli, alla schiena, al viso, continuando a mormorargli frasi più in spagnolo che altro, ma non c’è molto spazio ai fraintendimenti su quello che sta dicendo.

Probabilmente maledizioni, inframmentate da insulti molto coloriti, con giusto quell’accenno di affetto _(e terrore, un terrore così viscerale che gli fa ancora tremare le mani)._

“Vuoi distenderti?”

Josh scuote appena la testa, appoggiata comodamente nell’incavo del suo collo.

“Non me ne andrò, davvero, solo… dimmi come ti fa meno male, sì?”

Stira le labbra in un sorriso, e forse V lo sente perché fa un respiro più profondo, come se avesse anche lui finalmente ripreso il controllo di sé.

“Fin qua tutto bene. Davvero”

Può sentire i piccoli scatti delle lancette della sveglia sul comodino, ma nessuno dei due fa niente per districarsi, l’unico movimento sono i loro respiri sincronizzati e una mano di Vas che continua a passargli sulla schiena.

“Lo sai che ti ho trovato io quella notte?”

La sua voce sembra stranamente priva di ogni inclinazione, come se stesse semplicemente descrivendo una cosa da niente e Josh si chiede quante volte l’abbia rivissuta nella sua testa per riuscire a parlarne in modo così controllato.

“Eri…immobile. E c’era tutto quel sangue, dios, quanto sangue”

Lo sente premere il naso tra i suoi capelli, e la sua mano si deve fermare, stringendo con forza la sua maglietta tra le dita per impedirsi di tremare.

“Hai pure smesso di respirare, brutto stronzo. C’era Sam che mi diceva di farti il massaggio cardiaco mentre lui si occupava di Goody e Billy – la sua voce è strana, quasi isterica mentre cerca di far passare i singulti che non riesce a controllare per delle risate – Io avevo paura di bucarti un polmone o qualche cazzata del genere, ma Sam continuava ad urlarmi di andare avanti. Dio, il verso che hai fatto quanto hai ricominciato a respirare è stato orrendo. Credo pure di aver sentito qualcuna delle tue costole rompersi sai?”

Tutto il suo corpo diventa una linea di tensione, Josh è quasi sicuro di aver sentito anche i suoi denti scricchiolare mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo con dei faticosi respiri.

“Sono qua Vas, e sto bene”

“Ti ho rotto delle costole Josh”

“Probabilmente mi hai salvato la vita. E le mie costole si sistemeranno col tempo”

“Io…- è un verso strozzato quello che gli esce dalla gola, e Josh lo lascia nascondere contro il proprio collo – avrei potuto ucciderti. Io ti ho fatto _male_ ”

Joshua si trova a trattenere il respiro, perché _ora_ finalmente ha tutto senso, ora capisce quella strana gentilezza, quell’esitazione del suo tocco.

In ogni altra situazione Josh avrebbe riso di gusto, perché quella era difficilmente la prima volta che Vas gli faceva male, diavolo all’inizio si prendevano a pugni un giorno sì e uno anche! Ma quelle erano tutte state altre situazione, quelle volte Josh poteva rispondere pugno su pugno, quelle volte Josh non gli stava morendo tra le mani.

“Non osare nemmeno pensarlo V.”

“Io-”

“Tu mi hai salvato. Sto bene, guardami. _Lucas_ , guardami”

Gli deve prendere il viso tra le mani per convincerlo ad obbedire.

“Sto bene”

Vas riprende fiato con un sibilo strangolato tra i denti stretti, serrando con forza gli occhi mentre appoggia la fronte contro la sua.

“Lo so che stai bene, càbron! Solo tu potevi chiedermi di portarti in moto quando hai ancora il gesso addosso!”

“Cos… è per questo che abbiamo litigato?!”

“Sei tu che hai iniziato a non parlarmi più”

“Sì ma tu non dovevi continuare il gioco del silenzio! Sei tu quello maturo in questa relazione!”

“Solo perché io capisco le regole di risiko non vuol dire che sono quello maturo!”

“Sì ma… ma… bhe, fanculo!”

L’istante dopo lo stava baciando, _finalmente_ , la stretta che gli fracassava il petto si faceva più leggera mentre le mani di Vas ne prendevano il posto. Il suo tocco era ancora esitante, non rispondeva con la sua solita forza al suo bacio, ma era lì. Era lì.

“Fai un’altra cosa del genere e ti uccido con le mie mani” sospirò Vas contro le sue labbra, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Passano mesi prima che le cose riescano davvero a sistemarsi, e alla fine anche lui riesce a liberarsi di ogni punto, finisce tutta la riabilitazione e viene dichiarato sano come un pesce, e non c’è modo migliore di festeggiare il completo ritorno alla normalità che con una grigliata nel prato dietro il centro, la sera stessa della sua ultima visita di controllo.

“È davvero apposto, Sam?” Vas tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui come se avesse paura che potesse sparire in un battito di ciglia, ma chiede comunque conferma all’altro, non fidandosi della sua parola. Ingrato, gliela farà decisamente pagare.

“In forma come non mai”

“Bene” e finalmente le sue spalle si rilassano e il suo volto s’illumina con un sorriso enorme. Poi gli tira un pugno.

“Questo è per esserti quasi fatto esplodere”

“Ehi!” il suo grido di protesta viene bellamente ignorato, mentre tutti gli altri ridono e V lo tira per la maglietta contro di sé, finalmente baciandolo veramente, uno dei loro baci tutti denti, morsi e affetto.

Quando si staccano Joshua sa che deve avere un aspetto folle, con un sorriso che non si vuole spegnere e i capelli tutti spettinati, ma questo non gl’impedisce di tirargli un pugno a sua volta.

“Allora questo è per le costole che mia hai rotto!”

“Hijo de la chingada!”

E poi si ritrovano a rotolarsi nell’erba, mezzo picchiandosi e mezzo baciandosi come solo loro sanno fare e sì, le cose stanno davvero tornando alla normalità.

**Author's Note:**

> Te quiero demasiado: ti amo anch'io  
> Que serà la muerte de mì: tu sarai la mia morte
> 
> La poesia che recita Goody è "I ragazzi che si amano" di Jacques Prévert .
> 
> Traduzioni ovviamente fatte tramite google quindi non c'è da fidarsi.  
> Buon anno nuovo e grazie per essere riusciti ad arrivare alla fine di questa cosa che non so bene nemmeno io come sia nata?


End file.
